aceptalo
by minatostuki
Summary: , aqui, otro inuyasha y kagome, haber si les gusta...debo de aceptar aquellos sentimientos...


_**aqui hola de nuevo , otra historia, ahora con inu y kagome...**_

_** aceptalo**_

_**¿En que piensas¿Acaso estas aburrida?...**_

_**No, no lo estoy, es solo que pensaba en mi vida...**_

_**¿Tú vida?...**_

_**Si, mi vida, creo que la he dejado de lado, últimamente no he ido a mi época y mis estudios, me he atrasado demasiado¡hay¿Qué voy a hacer?...**_

_**Porque te preocupas tanto por esos tontos estudios, y para que sirven, si tú seguirás buscando los fragmentos...**_

_**Si, ya sé que tengo que recolectar los fragmentos, pero luego de eso volveré a mi época y tengo que vivir, para eso tengo que trabajar y para eso tengo que estudiar...**_

_**Que complicado es vivir en tu época, mejor te quedas acá, si, aquí no tienes que estudiar y trabajar, bueno, no lo sé, yo nunca lo he hecho, pero si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo...**_

_**Así, y como nos mantendrás, acaso piensas trabajar...**_

_**Bueno, yo, yo no lo sé, pero de que te preocupas si sabes que yo puedo hacer de todo, o por lo menos, eso creo...**_

_**Si, pero yo quiero casarme, tener hijos y vivir mi vida con un hombre que me ame¿no te parece romántico?...**_

_**¿Acaso te casaras con ese lobo?, si es así estas muy equivocada con un futuro feliz ya que al lado de él no lo tendrás...**_

_**Y como sabes eso, él me dijo que me amaba, además ya me propuso matrimonio...**_

_**Y lo aceptaras, me dejaras solo con esa pareja de tontos que nunca se deciden a declarar lo que sienten...**_

_**Si te refieres al monje y mi amiga, estas muy equivocado, ya que él ya le confesó su amor y están juntos, yo creo que aquí el único que no se decide eres tú, y yo no te voy a esperar toda una vida...**_

_**A que te refieres con eso, no sabía que esos dos ya eran pareja, bueno, oye pero, porque dices que no me esperaras, acaso...**_

_**No, no es nada, solo una forma de decir las cosas, pero bueno, que haremos ahora, ya que estamos solos, recuerda que la parejita como tú les dices, están de viaje, y Shippo esta con sus tías, entonces¿seguiremos buscando los fragmentos cierto?...**_

_**Si, pero no te gustaría tomar unos días de descanso, así podrás buscar a tu lobo...**_

_**¿Mi lobo?, no para que tú sepas, él, bueno, a él yo le dije que no hace tiempo, y ahora esta casado con Ayame...**_

**_O sea que tu lo dejaste¿fue porque ya no vas a estar aquí verdad?, te iras a tu casa, o fue, por mi..._**

**_Bueno yo, la verdad, es por ti, pero como sé que con el tiempo tus recuerdos han vuelto, imaginare que es porque tengo que volver a casa..._**

_**Pero, no quiero que te vayas, eres muy importante para mí, te necesito...**_

_**Me gustaría creer eso, pero ve con la sacerdotisa, yo me haré a un lado...**_

_**No, no lo haré, no dejare que te vayas, no me dejaras, porque yo... porque yo...**_

_**No puedes decirlo y es por que me ves como a ella, y nunca la olvidaras, pero te entiendo, solo déjame marchar, ya que mi corazón se sigue partiendo cerca de ti y es muy doloroso...**_

_**Pero... pero yo... la verdad es que no me cuesta decirlo, nunca me ha costado decirlo, siempre tuve claro lo que sentía hacia ambas, incluso ahora te puedo decir que la persona más importante para mi, en esta vida, eres tú...**_

_**¡Que!... yo, yo te importo más, no juegues con migo por favor...**_

_**No estoy jugando, te he dicho la verdad...**_

_**Sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí, y si por mí fuera, no me separaría nunca de tu lado, pero... que hay de ella...**_

_**No entiendes que entre ella y yo no hay nada, déjame formar algo contigo, te casaras y tendremos hijos, siempre te protegeré hasta el final, y serás feliz a mi lado...**_

**_Yo... yo... tú sabes lo que significa, yo... si, es como he soñado, acepto, te acepto, formaremos una pareja que dure toda una vida..._**

_**Ven acércate, por fin ahora que puedo, quiero abrazarte y tocarte, sentir tú aroma cerca del mío, quiero besar esos hermosos labios que toda una vida me han atraído...**_

_**¡Ah! Te quiero, más que eso, te amo y quiero besarte y abrazarte, no me sueltes juntémonos, formemos uno, hazme tuya como siempre lo quise...**_

_**Lo haré, aunque no me lo pidieras lo haría igual, acércate, que bien hueles, tu piel tan suave y tus labios, te amo...**_

_**Nunca me separé jamás de ti, te amo, te amo demasiado Inuyasha, tu piel tu cálido cuerpo, no me alejes de ti...**_

_**Yo jamás me separare de ti, nunca alejare tu cuerpo del mío, Kagome, yo te amo, te amo demasiado, por esto, esta noche, te are mi mujer.**_

****

**_bueno haber q les parece pos, esperare sus comentarios_**


End file.
